


Phone Call

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tech support worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"Did you try turning it off and back on?" Kristine asks. The answer's no, of course. Yet another idiot manager can't operate her own damn office equipment.


End file.
